


If I know what love is, it's because of you

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about Dex and Nursey.<br/>Or: Dex hurts a lot and Nursey always know how to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurting words

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so someone (read: KEYLEE) wanted me to write these out after talking to her on skype. So I did. They are un-betaed, except for a friend who looked over my English. Most stories in these are Teen and up, only one is Explicit and it's chapter 3. Anyway enjoy!

Dex had always been very self-conscious about his body; his big ears, his nose, his red hair, his freckles, you name it. He had never liked how he looked and the fact he had been made fun of during most of his years prior to going to Samwell had done nothing to help with his self-esteem. Even if he wasn’t the kind of guy to cry whenever someone made fun of him, at least not anymore, it still hurt.

And it hurt a lot more when the comments came from people he called his friends.

“You have big ears!” Chowder had said, out of the blue, as they were having a conversation about gender.

“Yo chill, Chowder, that’s how he was born,” Nursey had replied.

Dex didn’t say anything, he let them talk a little, hoping the conversation would go back to what it was, but when it didn’t, Dex excused himself.

“I have something to do. Gotta go,” he had said without any warning, grabbing his things and leaving.

He didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere was good as long as he didn’t have someone reminding him about how funny he looked.

It happened again at the Haus later in the week. Dex was doing some reading while Nursey was helping Bitty in the kitchen. He was so focused he didn’t pay attention to the smell of the burning or Bitty panicking.

Ransom and Holster ran downstairs and it was only when the commotion was over that Dex realized that something was happening and went to check in the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Bro, Nursey burned something. I thought that someone with a nose like yours would actually be able to smell the burning from miles,” Holster said, joking.

“Or that you would at least hear Bitty yelling,” Ransom added to the joke.

“Sorry. I have to go anyway. Important stuff,” He said before grabbing his bag and leaving promptly.

Then, a few days later, it happened again, this time with Chowder, Ransom and Holster. Ransom was grabbing him and touching his face too much for comfort, Chowder was just his innocent self and Holster was just pointing out _everything_. Dex felt uncomfortable at best. He knew they were joking, but there was a knot in his chest and he felt awful.

He wasn’t saying anything, he hoped it would be over soon, but they were having a jolly ole’ time with him, so when it became too much, Dex got up quickly, pushing Ransom’s hands away from his face, apologized and left.

Nursey, who had witnessed the whole thing, got up a few minutes later and went to Dex’s dorm. The door was unlocked, but there was nobody in the room, only Dex’s bag thrown across his bed.

Then he hears something coming from the bathroom. He quietly walked to it and opened the door.

He found Dex, grabbing the sink with both hands, shaking, forehead resting against the mirror and eyes closed like he was trying his hardest not to cry. At the sight, Nursey felt like Dex was suddenly in black and white. It was like seeing Dex so sad and frustrated at himself just drained all of his usual bright colors Nursey had grown so fond of.

When Dex realized he wasn’t alone, he didn’t snap like Nursey had expected him to. He just opened his eyes and said:

“Go away.”

But Nursey had no intentions of going away.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped them,” Nursey told him.

“It’s not your fault if I was born like this. I got unlucky in the gene pool, I’ve always been a living joke. It’s nothing I’m not used to,” Dex replied.

“Dex…” Nursey said to him, surprised by what the ginger was saying.

“It’s true and you know it, Nurse; my face is funny, my ears are huge, my nose is too long, I’m super pale and I have freckles in places that have never seen the sun, my hair is stupidly thin and the worst shade of red, I’m tall and lanky, no matter how much I train I barely have any muscle definition… Everything about me is weird and joke-worthy,” Dex told him, looking at Nursey in the mirror.

Nursey stared in shock. He had always thought Dex was a confident person, but right this moment, he was so vulnerable and exposed in front of him like that. He went to hug him close, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Nurse what- This isn’t -” Dex started, but Nursey stopped him mid-sentence.

“Shh, listen to me,” Nursey started, “First of all, you are one of the prettiest people I’ve ever met, okay?”

“What?” Dex asked, not believing it one bit.

“First of all, your ears are just a little bigger than normal, your nose is adorable and you may be super pale, but it only makes it more beautiful when you blush. Your freckles are like constellations in the night skies, your hair is soft and red like the trees in autumn and they bring out your eyes nicely, which look like they are made of gold and fire. Your body is strong and agile, you have an incredible six-pack and a very nice ass,” Nursey told him, honest.

“You...You really think all that?” Dex asked, incredulous.

“Yeah, and I could go on, in much more detail too,” Nursey smiled.

“You… You’re the first person to ever tell me all this. Thank you,” Dex said to him.

“No problem. Wanna go for coffee?” Nursey asked, “My treat.”

“Sure,” Dex smiled at him, “We can go as soon as you release me.”

Nursey let him go immediately.

“Sorry, I forgot about that,” Nursey told him.

“It’s okay. I needed it,” Dex replied, leaving the bathroom.

Nursey smiled and followed him.

“This is a date, by the way,” He told Dex before they left the dorm.

Dex blushed from head to toes in a matter of seconds, but he smiled at him.

“I would hope so, you sorta confessed to me just now,” Dex told him, smirking at him.

Nursey smiled and followed him, Dex was in colors again and he would make it a point to keep it like that.


	2. Made of sunset and silk

One of Nursey’s favorite things about Dex was his hair; he loved the shade of ginger, how it looked like a permanent sunset and how it brought out Dex’s sharp amber eyes. He also loved how thin and soft it was. His favorite thing to do was pet Dex’s hair and play with it. It was so thin that it always fell back into place.

“Stop it, you’re messing up my hair,” Dex always said, trying to make him stop.

“Dude, your hair is so thin, messing it up is impossible,” Nursey replied, ruffling Dex’s hair to prove his point.

Dex always fussed when Nursey decided he wanted to play with his hair, but eventually he started to enjoy the feeling of Nursey’s hand in his hair, massaging his scalp, so he decided to let him do his thing.

Nursey had always wondered what Dex would look like with longer hair and how much more fun it would be to play with. He had hopes that maybe during playoffs Dex would skip an appointment or two, but it turned out that Dex did not like the idea of getting a flow, much to his chagrin.

“Dex, brah. If you grew your hair out you'd have some flamin' flow. Sick carroty lettuce, maaaan,” Shitty had told him.

“I cut my hair once a month,” Dex had replied, deadpan.

And so Nursey’s hope of getting to see Dex with longer hair went down the drain. At least until their return from Winter Break; because Dex had forgotten to go get his haircut during the last month, and so his hair was several inches longer.

Nursey liked it a lot.

When the others noticed, there had been a lot of screaming going on, as if they had never seen a redhead with long hair before. Of course, nobody was allowed to touch, no matter how hard they tried.

“You’re gonna have a sick flow!” Shitty had told him, giving him a slap on the back.

“DUDE. BRO. We should totally make you a Celtic braid once it’s longer! You’re gonna be our little Celtic warrior!” Holster exclaimed.

“Totally! You HAVE to let your hair get longer so we can braid it!” Ransom added, just as excited as Holster.

“My appointment is in two weeks,” Dex replied to them.

“I’ve never seen you with long hair!!! It’s so cool!!!” Chowder said, beaming like he was made of Christmas lights, “Can I touch it?”

“Nah,” Nursey replied, going behind Dex and hugging him “I am the only one who can touch, sorry Chowder,” He said, smirking as he nuzzled Dex’s hair. Dex with longer hair was hot and Nursey wanted him all for himself.

“What the FUCK are you doing Nurse!?” Dex asked, confused and starting to blush a deep shade of crimson.

“Shh, let me have this,” Nursey whispered in his ear, before kissing his temple.

The others backed off. They didn’t know Dex and Nursey were a thing. Or were they? Their relationship was a bit hard to follow. None the less, the gang left them alone, deciding that they had better stuff to do than watch Dex’s hair being mused by one very happy Nursey.

From then on, Dex decided to have an appointment every two months instead.


	3. Lucky kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the blow job happen. I didn't want to give the whole serie an explicit rating for this one part, so this is your warning.

Dex hated when people asked him if he was Irish because of his hair. He did have Irish blood in him and he was very proud of it. It was apparent in his most prominent features and he spoke Irish, but he wasn’t only Irish. He thought the name ‘William Poindexter’ spoke for itself. Apparently it didn’t matter that he also had a large Scottish and some British heritage. Sometimes he almost wanted to reply “Fuck you, I’m Scottish!” just to throw people off, but he was too proud of his Irish heritage to actually do it.

And so, Dex hated St. Patrick’s Day. Because everyone outside of his family would always ask him, either as a joke or as a real question: Are you Irish? And it irritated him to no end, probably like every other red-head in the damn United States of America that didn’t have the most American name.

Of course, the same happened at Samwell.

He had braced himself for that day. He was already imagining the whole team asking him one by one if he was Irish. He had been irritated the whole week about it, and it hadn’t even happened yet.

On the day, everyone wore green, of course, and they all seemed surprised that Dex wasn’t. Nobody dared to pinch him because he was in such a foul mood that his eyes were this close to shooting actual daggers.

He had decided to go the Haus early in the morning, so he would be able to avoid his roommate. He regretted his decision as soon as he went to the living room.

“Dex! Happy St Patty’s day!” Ransom told him.

“You’re the star of the hockey team today, bro, and- wait, how come you’re not wearing green!?” Holster said.

Dex rolled his eyes so hard it was almost audible.

“First of all, Saint Patrick isn’t that big in Ireland, second off, we don’t actually wear green,” He told them.

“My life has been a lie!” Ransom said.

“Hold me, Rans, I think I might faint!” Holster added.

“Jeez, calm down,” Dex said as he sat down on the couch.

“We need to go change! Be right back Dex!” Ransom said, going back to the attic with Holster.

Dex sighed and decided to do some reading. He could hear Bitty in the kitchen with Jack, Shitty yelling about American appropriation, probably because Ransom and Holster told him what he had said, but overall, the noise wasn’t that bad so he was able to get some work done.

He was bothered out of his readings by Nursey who asked him the most irritating question, and the fact that it was Nursey asking him only made it more annoying than it already was.

“Yo Dex, are you Irish?” Nursey asked, smiling smugly.

“What gave me away? My red hair or the freckles?” Dex asked back, rolling his eyes.

“Nope, just asking. Are you Irish?”

“Yes I am,” Dex sighed.

“Good.”

“Why?”

Then Nursey kissed him, like that, out of the blue. Dex didn’t actually reply to it at first because he was too shocked, and Nursey had pulled away quickly.

“What the FUCK was that for, Nurse!?” Dex yelled as he started to blush.

“Because I’ve had some bad luck since Monday and with tomorrow’s game, I think I need all the luck I can get,” He smirked.

“You’re such a klutz you’ll need more than a kiss to become lucky,” Dex chirped.

What he didn’t expect was for Nursey to kiss him again.

“Then I’ll just kiss you more,” Nursey said.

This time, Dex replied to the kiss, and the next, and the one after that. When Nursey stopped kissing, Dex was red  like a poinsettia in bloom.

“We better win tomorrow,” Dex told him after he had caught his breath back.

“If we win do I get to add kissing you in my pre-game ritual?” Nursey asked.

“As long as we win,” Dex caught himself replying.

Nursey smirked at him and left, leaving Dex confused and flustered for the rest of the day.

-*-

They won, and from then on out, Nursey would kiss Dex the night before each game. It seemed to put luck on their side, at least for now. At some point, he started kissing Dex at random, for no reason. Dex always replied, but would also always become flustered and Nursey loved that.

In the process, everyone started thinking they were dating, but nobody said a word. Until Chowder got the news at Haus breakfast and blew it as soon as they walked in.

“You guys!!! You didn’t tell me you were dating!!!” Chowder had said excitedly.

“What!? No, we’re not!” Dex replied.

“But we saw you guys kiss,” Holster stated.

“Wait so you guys are just hooking up?” Ransom asked.

“No way! I’m not into dudes at all! It’s just a stupid thing Nursey have about kissing me for luck because I’m Irish,” Dex replied.

“Your boner from our last make-out session highly contradicts your statement, Dex,” Nursey said to him, looking smug as always.

“Oh my God, shut up, Nurse!” Dex tells him, looking like he wanted to sink into the floor.

“Maybe sucking you off would give me more luck, hm?” Nursey smirked.

Dex was now a sputtering mass of red for the whole breakfast. Once it was over and Dex had calmed down, Nursey was able to get him alone and kissed him senseless before dragging him to the bathroom upstairs, locking the door behind them.

“What are we doing?” Dex asked, looking completely smitten.

“We have a game tomorrow, and I want to kick some ass, so if you don’t mind, I’m gonna suck you off,” Nursey told him as he was backing Dex against the wall.

“I can’t believe you were serious, but go ahead, knock yourself out,” Dex replied.

They made out for a while until Nursey felt Dex grind against him, his cock already hard in his pants. He decided not to go for it immediately, he’d much prefer taking things slow, so he does.

He starts by taking off Dex’s shirt and kissing down his chest, making the ginger moan. He left marks on Dex’s pale freckled body and as he got down, he undid his pants and pulled them down with Dex’s boxer briefs. Nursey smiled and blew hot air on Dex’s leaking cock. Dex moaned audibly and Nursey stopped wasting time and took him in his mouth.

The sounds and faces Dex was making were...hot, to say the least. Nursey didn’t know what he had expected, but Dex sounding like he was a pornographic actor and looking like one while Nursey was sucking his dick wasn’t it. However, he would not be the one to complain.

When Dex was about to come, he tried to warn Nursey, sputtering fractions of words at a time. Nursey understood but kept going until he had Dex coming in his mouth. He swallowed diligently before standing back up and looking at a disheveled Dex leaning against the wall, trying to compose himself.

Nursey smiled and pulled down his pants before starting to jerk himself off. He wasn’t expecting Dex to come help him, the poor guy was still in denial about even being into dudes, so Nursey thought that expecting Dex to touch him was only a wild fantasy.

But then, Dex spat some saliva in his hand and started stroking him as he was kissing his neck, leaving marks in strategic places, making Nursey moan and buck his hips into his hand until he came. Once he was done, Dex took a tissue and cleaned his mess before they put their pants back on.

“So,” Nursey started, “Not into dudes?”

“Shut up, Nurse,” Dex replied, blushing scarlet.

“You’ll have to make me,” Nursey replied.

Then Dex kissed him to shut him up.

On the other side of the door, everyone had heard what had happened. So when they finally came out of there, Dex was blushing and Nursey was looking smug as ever.

“Hm… Guys?” Chowder started, “It’s great you’re together or whatever, but you’re really loud.”

Then followed a wave of laughter from the others. Dex almost wanted to reply they weren’t together, but at this point, he didn’t really want to deny it.

Nursey smiled, proud of himself, before passing an arm around Dex’s hips when Dex didn’t deny being together.

This was a nice progress.


	4. A caring lover

In sophomore year, Nursey had made it his mission to make Dex chill. It wasn't an easy task because Dex was a stubborn asshole who always refused help, even if he clearly needed it. Over a few weeks, Nursey had taken notes of things he could do to help Dex relax.

First thing on the list: listening to music.

Music always helped, whether for studying, training or just relaxing, music was always a great way to disconnect your mind from the present, and Nursey knew exactly what kind of music Dex needed. He made him a playlist of songs that were made for relaxing to, with Bob Marley and the like. He knew Dex's music style and that was very far from it, but it was worth the try.

One day he found Dex at the library, visibly stressed out. So Nursey pulled out the CD and slipped in Dex's laptop and before Dex could protest, he plugged in his noise-cancelling headphones and put them on Dex's head before pressing play.

Nursey sat in front of him to study. At first, Dex was making a face, but he gradually relaxed and after the 7th song, Dex was dozing off on him, listening to Bob Marley sing _Everything is Gonna Be Alright_.

Which brought him to his second thing on the list: sleep.

Nursey had noticed that Dex never really got proper sleep. He would actually go to bed and sleep, but he never went into a deep sleep, the kind of sleep where your brain disconnected itself from reality. That was why Dex woke up all at once like he had never been asleep in the first place as if he was too stressed out to actually disconnect from reality.

To make him get proper sleep, Nursey simply imposed mandatory sleepovers at Dex's dorm. They weren't really sleepovers, the sole purpose of them were to make Dex get a real night of sleep, so there wasn't anything going on.

Nursey would lend him his headphones and played the playlist until Dex fell asleep, then he made sure nothing would wake him up. The next morning he would always make sure to wake up before him so he could make sure Dex kept sleeping until he woke up on his own.

Turned out it worked pretty well.

Nursey also added to the list things he could do at the Haus to help, so the third thing written on the list was taking a hot bath.

Now Dex wasn't the kind of person to take baths, because they were not efficient in any way and a waste of water but Nursey had decided that at least once a month, Dex needed to take a hot bath at the Haus. He did have to do a little bit of convincing to be able to use the bath, but saying it was for the good of the team worked out, so now he would make sure Dex got his monthly hot bath. Usually, the bath was followed by a back massage, which was the next thing on the list.

Nursey had asked Shitty how to massage and he used all of his knowledge on Dex, who had so many knots Nursey actually got a workout out of it.

Getting Dex to accept getting massages at first was really hard, it had been a slow process, starting off with quick shoulder massages before a game or an exam. From there, Nursey slowly worked Dex to accept the massages whenever offered. It turned out they were what worked best, every time Nursey would massage him when he was done, Dex was more relaxed than ever and would take a nap because he was too limp to do anything with his muscles.

Seeing Dex this relaxed always gave Nursey a sense of success and the satisfaction of a job well done.

The last thing on the list was cuddling sessions.

Dex was very easy to trick into cuddling for some reason. All Nursey had to do was to call for him on the couch and trap him there; after a little bit of squirming and arguing, Dex would give up and let himself be cuddled, and on a few occasions, Dex would fall asleep on him, so the cuddle session was turned into a nap session.

Overall, Nursey's mission to make Dex relax in their sophomore year had proven to be a success.

So much that every time someone on the team found Dex being stressed out, they would call in Nursey to ask him to deal with it. Dex was always reluctant at first but learned to let Nursey do his thing and not fight him. Ransom and Holster jokingly called him the Dex whisperer.

The real success of this mission revealed itself when Dex started going to get Nursey by himself when he felt stressed.

It happened when Nursey was watching TV on the new couch. Dex got back to the Haus after a particularly harsh day, and as soon as he walked in, he dropped his bag and went to lay down on the couch, resting his head on Nursey's lap.

At first, Nursey was surprised, but he got the message and started stroking Dex's hair, massaging his scalp and the back of his neck. He felt Dex start to relax immediately. They both remained silent for a while until Dex got up.

"Better?" Nursey asked.

"Better," Dex replied before heading to the kitchen.

Nursey couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, proud of himself. He could finally call his mission a complete success.


	5. Wipping tears away

It was the end of July, the weather was hot and sticky and Nursey was sleeping soundly with his air conditioning at the highest setting of cold. He was home alone, he had only seen his parents when he came back in June before they left for a cruise in Alaska or something of the sort.

At 1 am, Nursey’s phone rang his very obnoxious ringtone. He woke up, grumbling, checked the caller ID and answered immediately. At first, he only heard small broken sobs and they put him on alert as soon as he heard them. Dex had called him, at 1 am and he was crying. That couldn’t be good.

“Babe?” Nursey asked.

“They found out. My sister went through my phone and they found out,” Dex told him between sobs.

“Oh God, Dexy, are you okay?”

“I can’t stand it anymore. The way they look at me and talk to me, it’s - ” Dex had started before being interrupted by a wave of tears, “I can’t take it anymore.” He finished.

“Okay pack your things I’m coming to get you, okay. I want you to be ready when I arrive in 4 hours. Put your things outside, don’t forget anything,” Nursey told him, already getting dressed.

“Okay,” Dex said, taking a shaking breath, “Okay.”

“I’m leaving right now. You’ll be alright, babe. See you soon,” Nursey told him before hanging up.

He took his Dad’s pickup truck and left. When he arrived at Dex’s house around 5 am, Dex was sitting on the porch with his stuff. Nursey hurried to put everything in the back of the truck. Dex didn’t have that many boxes, most of them contained his stuff from Samwell that he would bring back with him to the Haus when they would move in because Holster and Ransom had given them both their dibs.

“That’s everything?” Nursey asked him.

“Yeah,” Dex nodded.

They hopped in the truck and they were gone.

The ride back was silent, Dex was visibly too distressed and sad to say anything and Nursey was just focusing on getting back home, so he could sleep knowing his boyfriend was in a good place. He decided that they could talk once they got there when Dex would have been able to recompose himself from his emotions.

Once they arrived, they unpacked the truck, putting Dex’s boxes in the living room and bringing his bags to Nursey’s bedroom. It was around 8 am, and they were both tired to the bone, so Nursey got down to his boxers and went to bed, inviting Dex to do the same. Dex undressed and Nursey immediately cuddled him.

“Thank you,” Dex said to him.

“It’s nothing, babe. I couldn’t stand the thoughts of you being stuck there and miserable,” Nursey replied.

“Yeah...Those past few weeks have been hell,” Dex admitted.

“Wait, for how long has this been going on?” Nursey asked, concerned.

“A few weeks...I wished to leave as soon as it happened, but I had my job and -” Dex started, but he was interrupted by Nursey kissing him.

“Babe, Dexy, you should have called sooner. I could’ve helped you find a job here, y’know. You didn’t have to put yourself through this.”  Nursey told him, cupping his face in his hands, kissing him with all the love he could muster.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Dex managed to say under the wave of kisses from Nursey.

“You are never bothering me, I love you too much to think of you as a bother. You hear me? I love you, Dexy, you’re not alone in this, I’m here to help, I’m your boyfriend, that’s part of my job,” Nursey said softly as he was kissing every freckle on Dex’s sad face.

“I love you too,” Dex replied in the most sincere way Nursey had ever heard, “and thanks again, for coming to get me at 5 am.”

“Like I said, not a problem. How about a nice long nap, hm? I think we both deserve it,” Nursey said, cuddling him more.

“Yeah,” Dex yawned, smiling a little, “Sounds good to me,” he finished, nuzzling in the crook of Nursey neck.

“Alright, g’night Dexy,” Nursey said, closing off the light.

Dex was already dozing off in his arms when he returned to pass his arm around his waist. It had been an eventful and emotional morning for both of them.


	6. Smile as whide as the world

They were freshly graduated from Samwell. Dex and Nursey had been dating for over two years. Nursey was planning to go to Europe during the vacation and Dex would be alone at Nursey’s house since he really didn’t have a home anymore. Dex would be looking at jobs and apartment.

Unless Nursey had other plans.

Nursey had remembered that one time when Dex had told him that one day he wanted to go travel around Ireland and the British Isle. So when Nursey was choosing where he wanted to go, he thought that maybe he could take Dex with him.

He knew that Dex would probably refuse, most likely for monetary reasons. So Nursey decided he would surprise his boyfriend and bought him his plane tickets for him. He was his boyfriend, after all, he had all the rights in the world to do that.

The week after graduation, when they were both relaxing at Nursey’s place, Nursey brought up the topic of his trip.

“Y’know, I think you should come with me,” He told Dex.

“I’d love to, but you know I can’t,” Dex replied.

“I know, babe, I know, but, I do have a graduation present for you,” Nursey said, picking up an envelope and giving it to Dex.

Dex opened it and found the tickets. His eyes grew wide as he took in the information that Nursey had bought him his plane tickets for him.

“Oh my- Fuck, Nurse! You didn’t have to!” Dex said, in shock.

“I did. It would’ve been lonely, touring Ireland and the British Isle alone,” Nursey smiled.

“You- You’re bringing me to Ireland? And the British Isle? Oh my fucking God, Nursey!” Dex said as he was starting to cry tears of joy.

“I’m your boyfriend, I can give you plane tickets as a graduation present if I want to,” Nursey defended.

“It’s too much, Nursey, I can’t accept this! How am I supposed to give it back to you after?”

“You don’t. I am not expecting anything in return, except for you coming with me.”

“Thank you, oh my God, I still can’t believe you’re bringing me there.”

“Anything for my boyfriend,” Nursey smiled proudly as Dex launched himself to kiss him like he had given him the moon.

-*-

The day of the trip, Dex was so excited, Nursey took a snap of him smiling like a kid on Christmas as he was pointing to their flight on the board, he sent it to the group with the caption: _“Look who’s excited to go visit the motherland”_. The chat blew up a few seconds later with well wishes and comments about how excited Dex was.

When they arrived 7 hours later in Dublin, Nursey was pretty unbalanced. His sleep schedule was completely fucked up and he didn’t know if it was the middle of the night or the middle of the afternoon.

Dex, on the other hand, was so excited that he didn’t look tired at all. They made their way to the hotel, taking a few pictures on the way. Once they arrived, they checked in and went to their room.

The first things Nursey did was to undress and go to bed for a nap. Dex took a snap and sent it to the group with the caption: _“Finally arrived in Dublin and someone need their beauty sleep”_   before going to join Nursey in bed.

For the whole duration of their trip, they would document and send snap and pictures to the group. During the whole entire time, Dex was the happiest guy on the planet and Nursey was just as happy just from seeing Dex so amazed and curious.

Dex had been able to practice his Gaelic during most of their trip in Ireland, until they took a plane to Scotland and visited all the countries of Great-Britain, before going back to Dublin to take their plane back home.

-*-

As soon as they returned, Dex started looking for jobs. He was able to find one relatively easily, so he and Nursey started to look for apartments. They found a nice one, close to Dex’s workplace so he wouldn’t have to be stuck in traffic and the neighborhood was calm so Nursey could work on his book.

For the next few years, they lived like that, a comfortable routine they both enjoyed. They got married in the meantime and kept living their routine until one day, Dex came home with big news.

“Nursey! You won’t fucking believe it!” Dex said as soon as he stepped in.

“I’m all ears babe,” Nursey smiled.

“They’re offering me a 4-year contract in Dublin!” Dex smiled.

Nursey smiled, knowing how much all of this meant to Dex. At that moment he was very happy that he was working from home, so going to live in Ireland wouldn’t affect his own career much, if not at all.

“Well, what are we waiting for, Dexy? We have stuff to pack,” Nursey replied.

At that moment, Dex’s smile was as bright as the sun and Nursey felt like it was holding all the happiness in the world.


	7. Sweet as sugar

They had been living together for years now, but ever since they had started dating, Nursey noticed that Dex rarely used pet names. Actually, Dex tried to avoid using them at all, but they always slipped every so often, and they were always the cheesy ones. Nursey found them adorable.

The first time it had happened, it was in their sophomore year when they had just started dating. Nursey had picked up the habit of calling Dex babe or Dexy. Holster and Ransom found the lather hilarious.

“Do you think I’m dexy,” Holster sung to Ransom, the first time he had heard Nursey say it.

“Stop making fun of my boyfriend,” Nursey said.

“I think they’re more making fun of you than me, honey,” Dex had replied as he was focused on his reading.

“Aw, Dexy, did you just call me honey? How sweet,” Nursey said to him, kissing his cheek.

Ransom and Holster hollered and at that moment, Dex looked like he wanted to disappear through the floor.

The second time it happened, they were cuddling on the new couch. Dex was dozing off on Nursey, so Nursey decided they should go to bed.

“Come on, babe, time to go to bed,” he had told him.

They went to bed, and as Nursey was getting changed, Dex was on the bed and called for him to hurry up.

“Hurry up, cuddle muffin, I can’t sleep without you,” Dex had said, half-asleep.

“Aw, I’m your cuddle muffin and I’m coming in a minute,” He had smiled.

And it happened like that every so often. One time Dex had called him snuggle bear during the playoffs, another time he had called him sugar cube or honey bunch. Nursey loved when Dex’s tongue slipped and called him cheesy pet names, it made him warm and happy inside.

And now that they had been living together for years, he kept wondering why he wasn’t using them more.

“Babe, why don’t you call me pet names more often?” Nursey asked one night.

“Because they’re sappy as fuck, and you’re the sappy one in this relationship,” Dex replied, chuckling.

“No but for real, I love when you call me pet names, I don’t care if they’re cheesy, I think they’re cute,” Nursey told him.

“I don’t know, they don’t come as easily to me, I’ll try okay, but I can’t guarantee anything,” Dex sighed.

“Thanks, Babe, I love you,” Nursey said, smiling.

“I love you too. Now lets sleep. I have work tomorrow,” Dex replied, cuddling closer.

From then on out, Dex actually started calling him pet names, and Nursey absolutely loved it:

_“Babe, have you seen my keys?”_

_“Honey, have you seen my glasses?”_

_“Thank you, sugar plum.”_

_“Good morning, sweetheart.”_

And so on.

Nursey was truly a helpless romantic.


End file.
